Many drum brakes include a parking brake lever which is activated by pulling on a cable to mechanically move first and second brake shoes into engagement with a drum to effect a brake application. Numerous mechanisms have been devised for attaching the cable to the end of the parking brake lever such as the ball retention structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,935 and the resiliently positioned bushings as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,682 and 5,174,170. These connections function in an adequate manner under normal circumstances but with the use of four wheel disc brakes the drum-in-hat structure was introduced which limited the available space for components and as a result lever actuation such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,037 was introduced. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,037, the lever extends through the backing plate of the brake and the cable is attached by an eye member being located in a slot on the end of the lever. While this type of actuation is acceptable and functions in an adequate manner it is located on the outside of the brake structure where it is subjected to the elements. In order to make a more compact brake, the connection between the cable and actuator was located internally of the backing plate as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,793. The structure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,793 includes a spring clip which contracts to allow a button on the end of the cable to move past a fork legs on an actuation lever and later expands to prevent the button from moving out of engagement with the fork legs. An input force being applied by the cable to the fork legs to move the brake shoes into engagement with a drum to effect a brake application. In this structure, the spring clip is subjected to linear forces and after a period of time may suffer from fatigue or at least create noise.